Colorado River Republic (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The''' Colorado River Republic''' is a democratic, but authoritarian nation that now stretches from the Hoover Dam and the Ruins of Vegas to the Mohave Desert, Lake Havasu City, Lake Mead, Yuma (Arizona), Mohab and the Grand Canyon National Park. History See- The National history of the Colorado River Republic. 'Doomsday' When the first nuclear strikes came in 1962 The region was badly hit. Nellis Air Force Base and Area 51 were the locations of major nearby nuclear strikes. Several other strikes also occurred in southern California at- Lancaster-Palmdale, San Bernardino, Camp Pendleton, and Anaheim. L.A., San Fran, Long Beach and San Diago were now a pile of radioactive rubble. Phoenix got 5x 1kt (they did not go off) and 1 x10. There were also a few minor hits in Utah and Colorado. Las Vegas and Carson City were heavily affected by Doomsday. The ruins of Las Vegas became heavily radioactive and many survivors died. However, the radioactive fall did not affect the southern area as much, allowing it to be habitable in time. Radiation spread right into the path of Las Vegas and the city was devastated by radiation, with much of North Las Vegas was destroyed by the blast at Nellis AFB. Luckily Las Vegas was not hit as hard as most other U.S. cities after 2 10Kt ICBMs meant for the south of it fell in Lake Mead and failed to go off, so it still had a slim chance of it's outer and southern suburb's survival. Late 1964 saw the panicking population turn on each other, with a few resorting to cannibalism until they were contacted by and evacuated to Boulder City. The Colorado River Republic was spared the horrors of Doomsday for the most part, but there was a sharp rise in cancer rates. Several of the towns, however, had an abundance of water and food and was able to save much of the surrounding area. The survivors fled east toward the desert interior and along the Colorado River. Some got to San Luis Río Colorado, in Mexico. Along the way the surivors attcked each other and various towns and communities fell during the 1962-64 weather break down and the 1963-67 famine. Both martial law and food rationing started in late 1964. the region was total in chaos until the early 1970's. *'The Soviet and Cuban missile strikes targeted-' # See- WP Targets in USA 'Post Doomsday' The irradiated, starving and terrified towns and local communities banded together in desperate attempt to maintain working forms of local government. In the few weeks after the nuclear catastrophe, many people fled, and were never heard from again. Many of the survivors fled west toward the desert interior and along the Colorado River. Some also successfully got to San Luis Río Colorado, in Mexico. Some Mexican aid reached Arizona, but most was used to house American refugees in Baja California and Sonsora. The remaining people continued to struggle on Land, barely scraping by. Several makeshift storage facilities where constructed by the ruined cities. Much of the area, being desert, suffered a famine that killed off 25% of the population. Summer where harsh, even with the onset of the nuclear winter and worse in the atomic weather summer event. Many of the makeshift settlements froze to death within the first winter. Food stores managed to hold out, although when the fleet began to run out of fuel it became much harder to replenish. Lack of arable land and weather prevented most farming. These small towns where the only official forms of government found in the region (other than the illicit organizations of gangs, Mafias and raiders). The people would try to survive on what could be found and made. The communities formed alliances with each other. Soon wars soon erupted with spears, bows and arrows, farming tools, swords, knives, axes, clubs and few serving had guns. A major E.Coli 0157 outbreak also hit the ruined towns and cities of the former S.W. U.S.A. Boulder City, Laughlin (Nevada), Parker (Arizona), Henderson (Nevada), Blythe (California), Yma (Arizona) and Primm were heavy irradiated and slightly damaged, but managed to escape the worst of it to. They, along with Prescott (Arizona), St. George (Utah) and the Hoover Dam tried to keep order in their neck their neck-of-the-woods and brought in both martial law and food rationing during the November of 1962. The cities, for the most part, calm. A small town government was started in each and disaster relief became a top priority. They would also strggel to cope with both the effects of famin, radiation sickness and tier part of the 200,000-300,000 panic stricken refugees escaping from the burnout shell of California! Typhoid soon ripped trough the refugee camps, killing 44% of them. Many also died in the 1962-64 weather break down and the 1963-67 famine. A major earthquake struck the ruins of Las Vegas, Phoenix and Santa Monica, which caused an even greater short term crisis in the region in early 1965. In the face of the growing crisis an add-hock joint government was officially established in Boulder City, Yma (Arizona), Primm, Prescott (Arizona), Laughlin (Nevada), Parker (Arizona), Blythe (California), Henderson (Nevada), Flagstaff and the Hoover Damby mid-1964, with the aim of further integration later on The de fact leader was Boulder City cop called Jamie Pfister and his deputy was a veteran Primm police oficer, Bill Holden. Under their rule the bandits, radical Christian pastors, street gangs and local gun cults were quickly suppressed in these cities, but not elsewhere. Harvesting coal, wood and old bushes was a fule nesesity. Wood, adobe, stones and mud bricks were used for early re-housing jobs. 'The 'Nihilistic' Doomsday cult in Laughlin' 60 or so desperate people, survivalists and radical Christen priests destroyed liquor stores, killed some known Mormons and bullied Japanese-Americans in late 1964, believing that god was punishing them for allowing these things. The public in general attacked the cult members and they fled to Mexico in mid 1967. 'The early years' However, survivors from Boulder City, Laughlin and Primm were the most prominent. The 3 cities had a bitter rivalry. In 1969, the two went to war (in which 16 people died), until 1972. Primm, Laughlin (Nevada), and Boulder City were combined under the peace treaty as the Nevada Alliance. The city states of Yma (Arizona), Parker (Arizona), Blythe (California), Henderson (Nevada), Primm, Prescott (Arizona), Flagstaff, Tuscon, St. George (Utah) and the Hoover Dam, Pahrump, Ft. Mohave and Ajo joined in the fledgling union in 1975. They absorbed more territory until 1976, when they declared themselves to be a unified nation called the ‘Mojave Republic’. The nation was named after the Mojave Desert, the region most of the growing nation is located in. Due to reduced Colorado River water usage, some arid regions of the watershed, such as the Wyoming’s upper Green River valley in, the Canyonlands National Park, Tucson and the San Pedro River valley in both Arizona and Sonora saw the limited regrowth extensive reaches of grassland and steppe lands by 1970, helping local agriculture. Regardless of the emerging farming economy, the Republic declined steady until 1975. Farming would improve after the mid 1970's leading to the end of martial law and food rationing in late 1975. The out-of-bounds Atlas Uranium Mill and the Moab Tailings pond has begun to leak radioactive sludge since 1976. Phoenix was peaceably assimilated in May 1967. The Mormon and evangelical radical Christians briefly rioted, but the remaining locals soon put an end to it. 'The Mormon War' A brief war, in wich 12 died, occurred in 1982 between advanced units of the advancing Utah-Idaho Republic and the recently expanded Mojave Republic over the ownership of Moab. Utah-Idaho gave up the town, but claimed the disputed hinterland to the north. A small southern portion went to New Mexico-Colorado. 'Fist Contact' The nations of Spokane, New Mexico-Colorado and Utah-Idaho were discovered in 1972, United Republic of Mississippi was found in 1978 and the Confederation of Carolina was discovered by chance in 1989. '1982-1995' On January 12th, 1985, the Nevada Alliance had become too large for its government. The capitals were swapped every 4 years between the 3 cities. They decided to adopt the U.S.'s former constitution and government type. The capital was moved to the Hoover Dam. However, the dam was just, to be used as the capital’s temporary government building, until a better capital could be found. Over the years the nation fell into a heavy fiscal debt over imports of Mexican food, fuel and machinery imports. This lasted until 1985, when Arnold Bennett assumed office of the President and led the nation in the right direction. In fact, by the end of his 4 year term, the nation had a huge surplus based on silver mining. Susan Valentine would continue his good work and create an even greater economic boom in the onion and sweet potato industry. Calimesa’s people were found in a village in the west of Riverside, during 1986, but their home town was deserted and derelict. In 1994, the country was divided into 7 states, due to its increasing size and population. The area around the dam was named Hoovershire. The nation continued to expand to the north and the north and east. By early 1995 most of southern Nevada and parts of central Arizona and southern California became the Mojave Republic’s territory. 'Conflict with Mexico' It was mostly around San Luis Río Colorado, in Mexico. The 6 month conflict started in mid-1996 over the growing American community in San Luis Río Colorado and Mexican immigration in to the Colorado River Republic. 20 CRR and 12 Mexicans died in the conflict and Mexico gave a minimal amount of American settled border land and the north of San Luis Río Colorado up to end the unnecessary bloodshed. The restrictions on Mexican immigration in to the CRR was also lifted due to labour shortages. Ethic rioting occurred for a while before and after the conflict. 'The mission to the ruins of Santa Monica' The city was found to be derelict and in during 1998. The remaining few people were evacuated. 'A new name' The country was renamed the ‘Colorado River Republic’ on January the 8th, 1997, to sound more inclusive to the recently annexed parts of Utah and southern California. 'Present day' Tucson and the far south of Las Vegas have been steady redeveloped, with Mexican help, between 1999 and 2002. After 12 years of heated debate gay and lesbian marriage was legalised on May 1st, 2007. The fist 3 couples were *Kabelo Montsho *Kagiso Morama *Amantle Pilar Kilego *Stella Maria Lewis *Alberto Mario Juantorena *Steve Lee Lewis New Vegas town (poulation: 4,500 (2012)) was built between 2007 and 2012. By 2010, all of the Mojave Desert was annexed, plus most of the Colorado River. The land north east of the Grand Canyon is currently being annexed by the nation. Politics 'The presidency' The president has a 4 year term and a limit of 3 terms in office. 'National politics' The political and electoral system is the same as the former American system 'Foreign affairs' Relations are fairly good with the Republic of Spokane, United Republic of Utah-Idaho, Federation of Cascadia, Guatamala, Jamaica and New Mexico-Colorado. The main trading partners are the Republic of Mexico, Utah-Idaho, New Mexico-Colorado and Jamaica. Defence The ruins of Nellis Air Force Base was briefly re-claimed in 1985 as well, with the few serving guns and bunkers becoming the centre of the nation's Military. The Colorado River Republic‘s 7,550 strong military was drastically improved in 2001, when a group of raiders attacked a city in the Republic. The military became a strong, highly trained desert and mountain warfare order by 2008. 'Army' They are trained to fight and adapt to life in the desert. Sandstorms became a battlefield blessing since they can hunker down and sit it out, unlike others, who wish to retreat if it continues too long. The military is the protector and defenders of the republic. the republic can defend itself easily, since it faces no real threats besides tribesmen and a few radical religious groups. It is claimed by some priests that the devil sleeps in traitor’s and sinners' graves during times of war, strife and natural disaster. 'Weapons' #Colt M911 (side arm) #Thompson Sub-machine gun #The M60 (formally named United States Machine Gun, Caliber 7.62 mm, M60) #The M116 75mm Pack Howitzer M1 #Canon de 75 modèle 1912 Schneider #The 7.7 cm Feldkanone 96 neuer Art (7.7 cm FK 96 n.A.) #Ordnance QF 18 pounder #Ordnance QF 25 pounder #BL 4.5 inch Medium Field Gun. #Stokes mortar #Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolver #The Rifle, Anti-Tank, .55in, Boys commonly known as the "Boys Anti-tank Rifle" (or incorrectly "Boyes", nicknamed the "elephant gun") #Austen submachine gun #Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) Health care After Doomsday, the Colorado River Republic found it hard to import medicine. The medical supplies shortage resulted in the government making the controversial decision to legalize medical marijuana in 1966. Even though, this choice led to an initial small increases in marijuana smoking and other crimes, the government believes the pros of the medical marijuana act outweigh the cons. This was revoked in 1978, because, in the long term, it had caused a generation of drug addicts to occur. The Healthcare system is still controlled by the local Mafia who keep the prices relitvley high. Lung and thyroid cancer rates have fallen sharply are markedly less than they were before since 1995. Economy The economy runs on the same principles as the pre-Doomsday economy, but dollar bills have been redesigned in to Colorado $. 'Agriculture' Like most other post-Doomsday European nations, most of the economy is weighted towards agricultural production though there is rapidly growing light industrial aspects in urban and mining regions. Due to reduced Colorado River water usage, some arid regions of the watershed, such as the Wyoming’s upper Green River valley in, the Canyonlands National Park, Tucson and the San Pedro River valley in both Arizona and Sonora saw the limited regrowth extensive reaches of grassland and steppe 'Food and water' The Hoover Dam provides fresh water to the Colorado River. Most of the nation is touching the Colorado River or Lake Mead. This is because most of the area that isn't touching a body of water in the area is a desert. Farming would improve after the early 1970's leading to the end of martial law and food rationing in late 1975. Minor Aquifer test drilling took place in 2004. 'Light industry' Boulder City's new Treherbert trading estate was biult out of salvaged parts and Mexican imports in 2009. It consists of 1 small copper mill, a pistol factory, a brick factory, 2 small furniture factories, 7 warehouse, a alco-fule brewery, 12 small wind turbines and a small screw factory twice weekly. 'Minor coal and metal ore' The Anjo Copper Mine in Arizona partial re-opened in 1985 and the Anaconda Copper Mines in Nevada was reopened in 2009, but several samll, informal, low yeald, copper, silver, lead, goad and coal mines have operated in the Kofa Mountains from 1977 and other were dotted across the north and west of the country since 1987. The nation's copper mining also produces gold, silver, lead, zinc and molybdenum as byproducts. The by-product produced molybdenum from copper mining makes Arizona and Nevada the republic's 1st and 2nd producer of that metal respectivly. More than 80% of the state's silver and 90% of the state's zinc was a byproduct of copper mining. Most copper and molybdenum ore is exported to Mexico for food and fule. 'Beer' Prescot's Brewery is a small, independent brewery founded in the town during 2009. It produces the town’s well loved local beer and high proof alco-fuel in small quantises. Transport Land travel is almost entirely by horse and bicycle, since there are no private motor vehicles. There are only 3 alco-fuel busses and a few dosen alcahol fuled police motorbikes. Horses are still popular in the nation, despite of the short lived, 1995 and 2008 outbreaks of equine ethmoid hematoma. 3 tarmacked, 6 concrete,2 cobblestone and 38 dirt roads lead into the Republic. There are many small sailing boats and 3 small steam boats operating south of the Hoover Dam. Education It is required of all citizens in Colorado River Republic to go to school for at least 10 years. Legal system The nation's penalty for treason, spying and murder is execution of the felons by firing squad. Hanging was used before 1985. Media The main cities have had a once monthly news sheet since 1985. Sport Basket ball, pistol shooting, base ball and archery are popular sports in the nation. Images Sonoran Desert in bloom.jpg|Arizona's part of the Sonoran Desert in bloom. Silver-157333.jpg|Nevada silver. Copper-74902.jpg|Arizona copper. Malachite-Quartz-Chrysocolla-22818.jpg|Arizona Malachite-Quartz-Chrysocolla Brochantite-163973.jpg|Arizona (Tuscon region) Brochantite Calcite-Galena-elm56b.jpg|Arizona Calcite-Galena Brochantite-263835.jpg|Arizona Brochantite Shattuckite-47277.jpg|Arizona Shattuckite Category:USA Category:Atomic affairs Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse